Where did All ghosts are Evil come from?
by ICantBelieveImWritingFanFict
Summary: Most fanfictions dealing with the Fentons seem to start from the assumption that the Fentons think all ghosts are evil and have no feelings. Some people even go from the assumption that this is true and Danny is 'different'. Not only is this nowhere in the show, it doesn't actually make any sense, unless you create a slight AU. I'm also supposed to be writing a research paper...


Contrary to common belief, the Fentons were _not _scientists.

Yes, they "did science;" they performed experiments, had a lab, and to anyone unfamiliar with the scientific method, it _would _appear that the Fentons were, therefore, scientists.

But they weren't; they were inventors.

This is a small, but relevant distinction. The first step in the engineering process is

Define a Problem:

In this case: ghosts.

The first step in the scientific method is the following

Ask a question

The Fenton's oldest child- Jasmine- however, does on occasion follow the scientific method. In the following example she combines the first _two _steps of the scientific method (1. Ask a question 2. Research the subject) when she asks her mother- a specialist- about the ectoconverter.

"Does it hurt the ghost?"

"Oh, Jazz, you know your father and I don't care about _that._"

Contrary to common belief, the Fentons do _not _believe that ghosts cannot feel; they simply don't care. In fact, if they ever _did _ask the question whether or not ghosts had emotions, this could be proven by the following non-example:

If ghosts don't have emotions, from where stems their motivation? It certainly can't be the will to survive.

Of course, some have argued that this motivation comes from a ghosts desire to follow a theoretical concept typically referred to as "an Obsession" which compels a ghost to behave a certain way. While this is a plausible theory, and is in keeping with most ghost behavior, the self-proclaimed "Box Ghost" has, on one memorable occasion changed what we would presume to be his "Obsession with boxes" to an "Obsession with mechanical frogs."

While the immediate return to his original obsession could be attributed to inescapable compulsion, this theory has not been confirmed and does not explain emotions such as anger, pride, and even kindness that has been seen in ghosts and is not explicitly different from typical human behavior. All four Fentons, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, and Valerie Grey could also be arguably influenced by this so called "obsession."

Some theorists have also suggested that ghosts are innately malevolent. While this theory contradicts the previously contested theory of ghost apathy, it is also void for the following, statistical reason:

Approximately 50 separate, major, ghost related attacks (1) have been recorded on Amity Park, mostly in response to the opening of the first and only relatively unguarded (2) and permanent portal between the Earth and the ghost zone. Assuming that each of these attacks was perpetrated by one malevolent ghost (Armies of ghosts are counted as the followers of a single ghost, much in keeping with human behavior), this equates to 50 malevolent ghosts currently known. This number _is _estimated, and does not take into account any attacks by multiple ghosts on the same event, while also not taking into account ghosts that repeatedly attack, or events that took place against any ghosts free or ill will.

If we assume that the number of ghosts in the ghost zone is approximately 1000-an extreme underestimate based on the size of ghosts appearing at the "Disasteroid" event and the invading Army of Pariah Dark (which was disbanded upon his defeat)- the number of malevolent ghost attacks on Amity Park is approximately 5% of the ghostly population.

The overall crime rate in the United States, as of 2009, was approximately 3.7% of the population affected. Assuming that all ghosts are innately violent and seek human destruction, less than 5% chose to come to the human world, having had no previous ability to terrorize for the estimated hundreds of years many have existed. Of course, it is possible that not every ghost was able to come to the human world, but this rate is already drastically overestimated.

Of course, most ghosts encountered have a typical disregard for human well-being; they appear to show little hesitation before engaging in dangerous activities, and several _have _been known to purposefully hurt others.

Therefore, it is likely that ghosts are _not _innately violent; a much more plausible explanation lies in the theory that they simply don't care.

While the United States has human rights and animal rights, ghosts are not acknowledged as either. Therefore, it is perfectly legal to perform painful experiments that have long been outlawed against either group. Overall, ghosts and humans are not apparently that different; it is unclear whether ghosts show a disregard for human suffering simply because they don't understand the concept, or because they simply don't ask.

**There are 50 Danny Phantom episodes, counting the two part episodes as 1 episode.**

**Here I do assume that Vlad doesn't just let ghosts walk in and out of his house, considering he's got the portal hidden (albeit poorly)**

**Yeah, so I **_**really **_**should be doing homework, or that scholarship… but this has been bothering me for a while. You could argue that this was Jazz writing some sort of thesis on ghost envy, so I'm pretty sure it fits guidelines. I'll admit the final paragraph is my own personal extrapolation, but if anyone wants to argue with me, I'll be happy for a discussion!**

**I'm also assuming that the whole "ghosts don't have feelings" concept in fanfiction came from Ultimate Enemy when Danny wanted to give up human emotions. The last paragraph of this is speculation on what that meant; maybe Danny just wanted to not care about humans anymore… **


End file.
